candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 February 2016
01:34 <3litecandycrusher> Boss levels? interesting 01:34 <3litecandycrusher> Level 323 better be a boss level then :P 01:34 And Im waiting for 141 in that gane 01:34 Game 01:35 Puffler levels are also nasty. 01:35 Too few moves and pufflers escape once I uncover them. 01:35 Also Monkling levels 01:35 Because you need many orange candies 01:36 <3litecandycrusher> oh man… 01:36 <3litecandycrusher> I have no idea what these levels types do XD 01:36 http://candycrushjelly.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_140_Mobile_V1.png Bp heres a monkling level 01:36 What type? 01:36 <3litecandycrusher> hey AIDCG o/ 01:36 Hi DCG 01:37 He is a bot and cannot talk with us? 01:37 <3litecandycrusher> yup, i think so 01:37 <3litecandycrusher> look at Wildonesbot, he never talks either :P 01:38 <3litecandycrusher> the two bots have a lot in common lol 01:38 <3litecandycrusher> 1. They're both bots (duh!) 01:38 <3litecandycrusher> 2. They both chat log 01:38 Monkling 01:38 Thats the level type 01:39 <3litecandycrusher> 3. They help articles that would need bot edits to clean up 01:39 Lag 01:39 <3litecandycrusher> and many more 01:39 <3litecandycrusher> I just realized it's been a while since I was last on chat :S 01:40 Freaking cheating 01:40 DDS can be cruel in totem levels 01:40 You can't win the level with your last move 01:40 Why 01:41 <3litecandycrusher> oh man… of course it's today that I know of all these new level types in other Saga games. TOTEM levels? Oh god 01:41 I hate DDS 01:42 <3litecandycrusher> i've heard DDS is really hard 01:42 Too hard 01:42 Totem levels 01:42 <3litecandycrusher> remember the old level 42? 01:42 <3litecandycrusher> the one that was considered almost impossible? 01:42 <3litecandycrusher> BRB 01:43 Why whats up with old 42 02:05 Easiest Morgana Level when not counting the early level 02:05 s 02:05 416 03:29 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chaos_Chateau I'm trying to mark some levels hexagon... 03:29 Too many hard levels. 06:59 hey 07:00 So we had DDS conversation earlier 07:00 I was talking about totems 07:00 Ever tried to finish one with one move left? 07:02 <3litecandycrusher> i don't play DDS 07:02 <3litecandycrusher> i've heard totem levels are very nasty though 07:03 Alright,vI talk about BWS2 07:04 I am currently going MLG soon 07:04 419 07:04 Let's hope Morgana gets Blazed as bad as in 416 07:05 I think it's one of the easiest Morgana levels 07:05 Because she Is a literally serving her behind on a silver plate 07:06 That's what I call as articulating 07:07 Why use A or other B-word, when you can use the more appropriate names 07:08 <3litecandycrusher> brb 09:47 I haven't seen anyone today 09:48 Just got through level, where Mie is stuck in BWS2 09:48 425 is next 09:48 Actually the guy is stuck in 423 09:52 http://pasteboard.co/1A7iOnSG.png 09:53 No, that's not taken in a moment Frobble made bubbles 09:53 It actually was like that when the frobble froze 09:53 The animation froze as well 09:55 Quitted at 68 in BWS 09:55 BWS2 I mean 09:56 Wheres the samurott 09:56 I don't know 10:03 Did you talk to flaming hawk 10:03 Nope 10:03 I don't think he is bad 10:03 Trolls usually ttacks right away 10:03 Okay 10:04 Not all 10:04 Some trolls take a while to attack 10:04 It took a long while with Emboar 10:04 That d word 10:04 I saw it 10:05 In chat logs 10:05 It's actually controversial man's name 10:05 Yeah 10:05 That d word could be a real name 10:06 I wasn't sure so I didn't banned him right away 10:09 <3primetime3> Heyy guys! 10:10 <3primetime3> Anyone here? 10:10 Hey 10:10 I wonder if these lives turns into beans if I just wait before I proceed in FHS messages 10:11 <3primetime3> LOL. 10:11 I just know that if you ask for lives 10:11 And you have full lives that moment 10:11 The lives turns into magic beans 10:12 This is good way to grind beans 10:12 Kill yourself, then ask for lives 10:12 Wait, that doesn't sound right 10:12 <3primetime3> :) 10:13 Anyway, what's up? 10:13 I see you so rarely in chat 10:13 Where do I see the most recent users? 10:14 <3primetime3> It's because I'm in school at this time. 10:14 <3primetime3> Today is the day off. 10:14 Great 10:14 <3primetime3> And whenever I do enter chat, I chat with Rose on the Scrubby Dubby Saga chat. 10:14 The one week lasting vacation isn't it? 10:14 <3primetime3> I get one day. 10:14 Hi 10:14 <3primetime3> Why do some get a week? 10:14 <3primetime3> Heyy NRN. 10:14 BEcause the traditions 10:14 <3primetime3> What traditions? 10:15 And I sometimes met primetime in sdsw chat 10:15 Btw are you feeling better primetime? 10:15 They call it here as skiing holiday 10:15 <3primetime3> Not really, but I have to go to school tomorrow. 10:16 Okay 10:16 It's actually a law in schools and jobs that one week in February is a holiday week 10:18 <3primetime3> Argh. 10:19 Primebot pm 10:19 Lol 10:19 <3primetime3> LOL 10:19 <3primetime3> Why Primebot XD 10:20 Because of your quick editing skills 10:20 <3primetime3> I found how Flockky edits fast XD 10:20 <3primetime3> Well, he told me. 10:20 <3primetime3> LOL 10:21 Did your drama ended 10:21 <3primetime3> Yeah :) 10:21 What's Lefty's real facebook? 10:22 No 10:22 We dont know 10:23 Lookitcatalk! 10:23 Thee is a profile on fb - he and Lefty are extremely similar in personality. http://www.fb.com/Clessg 10:24 There* 10:24 Can't watch it 10:24 Because i hate Facebook 10:30 Level 1237 10:32 <3primetime3> YES GOT IT GOT IT GOT ITTTTTTTTTTT 10:33 Okay, lives won't turn into beans 10:33 If you try by coming to game with few lives and wait full lives before opening messages 10:34 Before rose once told me 1237 is NOT H 10:34 Its SE in his opinion 10:34 <3primetime3> You need tons of lucky cascades. 10:34 <3primetime3> More cascades = more extra time candies. 10:34 <3primetime3> 10:40 <3primetime3> GTG guys. 10:40 <3primetime3> Cya! 10:41 Gtg 10:41 http://pasteboard.co/1Aaxd5Qq.png 10:41 I was frozen today 2016 02 15